


It's Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur talk about love while on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Love

**Title:** It's Love  
 **Prompt:** #1. Complicated  
 **Word Count: 213**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** killing things  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Arthur talk about love while on a hunt. 

** It's Love **  
“Have you ever been in love Arthur?” Merlin asked as they walked through the dense forest on a hunt. 

“Well yes.” Arthur said. “Of course I have. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering. What happened? Did you kiss her?” Merlin handed him his crossbow. 

Arthur took a shot at a rabbit and missed. “Nothing happened and it’s not your business if I kissed her.” 

“So you did kiss her.” Merlin grinned. “What was her name?”

“I’m not telling you. You will tell the whole castle. You gossip like an old woman.” Arthur said. 

Merlin opened his mouth to protest and Arthur shushed him. 

Arthur loaded another bolt and shot at another rabbit. He killed it cleanly. 

“Are you still in love with her?” Merlin asked.

“It’s complicated.” Arthur said. He walked through the brush to retrieve the rabbit. “Love is complicated. Being a Prince just makes it more so.” 

“If you say so.” Merlin shrugged. 

“Merlin what is your sudden curiosity in the affairs of my heart?” Arthur glared at him.

“It’s just that you stayed at Gwen’s house and you’ve been different ever since. It’s like you are in love or something.” Merlin grinned at him. “Are you in love with Gwen?”

“It’s complicated.” Arthur said as he walked off. 


End file.
